Newfound Love
by Scordatura
Summary: Never had he been unaware of his own feelings. How could he call himself one of the candidates to be L's successor when he couldn't even determine something so simple? Happy New Year!


A/N: I do not own Death Note in anyway, and Happy New Year to you all! ^^

-/-\-|-/-\-

His chest ached so much it shocked him. He was almost positve the frown on his face would be permanent, right alongside the tightness in the back of his throat he kept trying to swallow down.

Matt ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, inhaling shakily. For the third canidate to become the great L's successor, he wasn't too bright at the current moment. He couldn't call himself a genius. He could only call himself a joke.

Matt began pacing back and forth, sliding both hands along the side of his face, reaching his temples and messaging them painfully. He was certain the emotion that had been thrown on him like a sack of potatoes was immense, cliché heartbreak. That much was pretty obvious.

Despite being one who's interest only spanned over assorted video games, the indoors, and baby doses of the outdoors, he did know a thing or two about love and admiration. The few daily necessities just mentioned, he loved those with all his heart, mind, soul, and expert fingers that could commandeer any game controller. The indoors of anywhere were his home, the infrequent visits of the outdoors loved just so much _because _they were so infrequent.

So, if he was aware of everything that entered his bubble of love and appreciation, why did he find himself having such a strong reaction now? Why was his heart breaking for something he'd never thought about much before?

Matt turned away from the subject of his anxiety, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was a child of Wammy's Orphanage, a man who knew of all the things that made him emotional. He enjoyed his cigarettes; he almost definitely couldn't get by without those. He swore he'd die with one pinched between his teeth. Any type of electronic gaming entertainment was like gold, him being the king. The long ass search for the missing (a.k.a _hidden_ by the irate, with chocolate withdrawl Mello) Nintendo DS almost had him turned into a vengeful demon; prepared to attack, interrogate, and hold hostage anyone who made even a peep about hearing of his missing treasure. Even the comfort of a couch surrounded by games and food had a place in his heart.

Never had he been unaware of his own feelings. How could he call himself one of the candidates to be L's successor when he couldn't even determine something so simple?

It's quite possible he never would have discovered the sudden waves of emotion if it hadn't been for what happened only the few hours prior. If the little errand had gone as planned, if they hadn't been taken by surprise. _If those damn ruffians hadn't fired those guns…_

Seething angrily, Matt clenched his fists, willing himself to calm down. There was no use getting all worked up and make a fool of himself trying to find a way to get the bastards back. He'd have his revenge, that was for sure. He'd make sure the fatality during that errand wouldn't be in vain.

It wasn't until the first bullet hit he realized what a fool he'd been. After the second and third, he knew he had to find a way to get them out of there. He'd find a way to save them both. He would be a shield if he had to. He wouldn't let this newfound love get shot up so quickly.

They both got out of the worst of the skirmish and returned to the base they had appointed while on their current investigation. Once certain he hadn't been followed, Matt had looked over the worst of the damage. He was fine, shielded from most of the onslaught, thanks to the one who'd been there for him.

If Matt hadn't been so careless, he was sure they both would've gotten out of there just fine. Now he wasn't so sure his comrade could be saved.

The young man turned around to face the carnage once more. It was a truly horrible scene, and his heart battered agonizingly against his ribcage and he dropped to his knees, breathing raggedly. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and grit his teeth. "So, so sorry. It was my fault, thinking we were safe in that part of town. I was so careless and stupid, and now I feel even worse, not knowing how I felt about you this entire time. You're as precious to me as my video games, the comfort of the indoors and junkfood. Now, I don't even think I can save you. You gave your life for me, and it's all my fault." He raised a hand and rested it on the torn side of his comrade. "Please, _please _forgive me. I neglected you my whole life, from the moment I first saw you to the moment we went down that street where our enemies awaited, hidden in the shadows. Why do I have to realize my feelings now when you're here, injured and in pain?"

Matt closed his eyes, bowing his head and letting his fingers fall from his companion's cold side. "I won't ever forget you, and I won't forgive those bastards for what they did to you. I promise to avenge you. Right here on your death bed, I vow to have my revenge. Your death will not have been in vain, my dear. So do not fear death and do not cry. Know that those gun toting thugs who brought you down will suffer my wrath."

Matt rose to his feet, throwing his shaking fists into the air and wailing, "They will taste the fury of the man who's love was taken from him!"

"Matt, why're you yelling?"

The young genius whipped around, goggles sliding slightly askew on his forehead.

Mello stood in the doorway behind him, munching the usual choclate bar in bewilderment. Looking over Matt's shoulder, a sudden sour look came over his features. However, before he could begin a presumable hissy fit, a thought appeared to strike him and suddenly he was smirking like the god of mischief Loki.

Matt went pale, forgetting about his rants and plans to take down the evildoers in town.

And then Mello said it. He gave his accusation, packed to the brim and overflowing with smugness and a snide grin to top it all off. "Are you giving a declaration of love and revenge because those punks in town shot up the Camaro?"

Matt turned back to the car, riddled with bullet holes and sending up puffs of smoke from the engine. He'd been yelling so loud, everyone back at Wammy's had probably heard him. There was no use trying to lie his way out of it when Mello had been standing only a few feet behind him.

The young genius gritted his teeth, knowing there was nothing he could say that would prevent further jabs and mocking. But when he heard the quiet snickering behind him, he decided to hell with it and through out the retort, "You have a disturbing and undying love for chocolate and an unhealthy obsession with beating Near at everything!" and impatiently grabbed the toolbox sitting closest to him without another word.

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Just a quick one-shot I did up. Review, favorite, or whatever. ^^


End file.
